bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Neptune's Bounty
You know, the picture at the top is surprisingly graphic. I didn't know that Wikipedia allowed that. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 01:21, 2007. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! a fourth little sister? The wiki says there's 3 little sisters but I have killed 4 and the notice says that there is still some to be found? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 16:03, 2008 January 6. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but on Neptune's Bounty I was able to rescue 4 little sisters. It seems to have been a glitch of some sort because later on the game told me repeatedly that I had not saved all the little sisters in the level. I was able to get the first two of Tenenbaum's gifts (which was very helpful in this and the following level) but I wonder if this has happened to anybody else and, if it has, how they triggered it. :on a side note, I also managed to remove Peach's welding mask and his face does look like a Waders model however the "mask" (I'm not sure what to call it, its the red part on the normal version's face) was colored the same as his skin, leaving an outline for where the "mask" would be but no coloration difference. also, he had few if any facial deformaties. I believe this also may have been a glitch due to the fact that his highlighted corpse declaired him a Nitro Splicer and not Peach Wilkins. : 14:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::hmm, well maybe hes supposed to be a normal unspliced character, but they just reused a waders model. Im pretty sure they did the same thing with atlas. so i dont know if its a glitch or not. ::Charly Cohen 14:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::The extra Little Sister is a well known bug. You can find out more about it here: Extra Little Sister Bug. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Getting Weapons Into Fontaine Fisheries There IS a way to get weapons into Fontaine Fisheries to fight Peach Wilkins this will require nothing but the Telekinesis Plasmid and NOT picking up some of the ammo (containers not ammo from weapons) Shot Gun 00 Buck Shots and Machine Gun Rounds: first you'll need the actual Shot Gun as yours will be taken away there is one on the roof on your way OUT of the Warf Masters office. Next too it a 00 Buck Shot also near the Vita Chamber and Gene Bank there is Machine Gun Rounds and another 00 Buck Shot. Use Telekinesis and pick it up walk to the broken window and release it with the X button (XBox version i dont know the button for PC or PS3) DON'T THROW IT you have to be moving when you release it. It should land on the ground below do this method for both 00 Buck Shots the Machine Gun Round and the Shot Gun. Now put them all in a safe spot i prefer behind the boxes to your right when you jump down walk through the door and grab the Anti Personal rounds and put them with the rest of the stuff. Now continue to the Fighting McDonagh there is Machine Gun Rounds under the Broken Floor near Gene Bank take it and put it with the rest of the stuff the 00 Buck Shots above on the rafter isn't needed so you can pick it up. If you head to the right of Fighting McDonagh where the Spider Splicer is there is a Machine Gun Round you wont need it so if your low on ammo pick it up. There a 00 Buck Shot on rafters IN the Fighting McDonagh too you also wont need that now if your done taking pictures of Spider Splicers head back to the stash. Now kill the three splicers that will be there one up above throwing bombs and two shooting at you with Pistols use Telekinesis Plasmid and pick up your loot and Release it to the ground below. (where the giant crab is) Make sure everyone below is dead before you do this (there might be a Nitro Splicer with a Security Bot down there) now once all your loot is down there jump down and stand near door using Telekinesis put all your stuff near door and go kill the Spider Splicer. (if you bring all your stuff near where you fight her it might all get scatterd) Now put all the stuff just before the stairs and go stand where the RPG Turret should be broken from the Spider Splicer now using long range Telekinesis grab them one by one and put them inside. (there might scatter all over the place so make sure you get them all you can also pick them up close range and walk them inside the door) this might take some time but sometime a LeadHead Splicer will show up on the upper part and a Nitro Splicer on the lower coming from the water kill them if you want but they might attack you anyway. Machine Gun and More Ammo: at this point you'll be wondering "WHY THE FUCK AM I GETTING ALL THESE MACHING GUN ROUNDS" well you WILL be getting one. Outside of the door in front of where the RPG Turret use to be stand between two pillars of wood sticking out from the ground a single one and a double one just before the stairs stand to where you can see a red body way across from you. Use Telekinesis you might grab the body just throw it somewhere but that is where the Machine Gun is under the docks theres some more ammo directly under it once you get into the water Machine Gun Round and 00 Buck Shot and the same in the cage further back the code is 5380. Put all the stuff with the others and knock on door put all your stuff in Pneumo and go pick up all your loot now you have a Shot Gun and Machine Gun in Fontaine Fisheries there is a 00 Buck Shot Shot in the ceiling along with two body's feel free too loot one has Anti Personal Pistol Rounds the other Exploding Buck Shots. you can get a Pistol into the fisheries but it wont be as effective on hard mode as the Machine Gun and Shot Gun. Thanks to User:PoisonMako Glass Tunnel Gun Turret = Destroyed Security Camera? When the Gun Turret in the Glass Tunnel is created, does it destroy the security camera in the tunnel as well? Or does that only happen with a hacked security camera? 16:37, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Pistol-Wrench swap glitch I found a glitch where if you picked up the pistol it and the wrench would swap places when you got your weapons back. Has this happened to anyone else? Dark Swarmlord 22:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Trivia about missing passage On the Trivia section it states that, when in Neptunes Bounty, there is no actual passage that would lead to the transit hub. However in the Transit Hub there is a sign when going down the stairs that says Rapture Metro, which in most cases means the bathysphere system. It could very well be that, while the Medical Pavilion is accesable through a bulkhead, Neptunes Bounty only has a Bathysphere station and the hallway that is blocked by Ryan leads to another one. 19:26, March 27, 2013 (UTC) That may very well be, but it seems odd that it would be labled as "Neptune's Bounty" when a bathysphere can take a passenger anywhere. Unownshipper (talk) 20:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I agree. It may have been designed that way on purpose, though, so not to confuse the player to much this early in the game and give him/her a clear goal. 13:49, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ^^^^ With the arrow thingee to guide your way and maps showing where you have to go, how much more do they need to lead you by the nose thru the game. Detracts from the games setting when they change the terrain/scenery so as to 'not be confusing to the player'. Let the player figure it out for themselves a little - better games do that.Testxyz 07:40, August 18, 2013 (UTC) The Bathyspheres (the pub;ic transit ones) probably dont 'go everywhere' (see the schedules posted in the stations and the maps) The destination selection is also limited (but again thats part of a game mechanism to limit you initially to only places you've been and the next one in the plot sequence. Thinking about it, they could have had more names of places, but had a red indicator meaning that station was inoperable.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 07:45, August 18, 2013(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Front sign Since UpgradeTech got us a clean version, I was wondering if we could use the Neptune's Bounty sign from BioShock 2 Multiplayer on this page and the Rapture Businesses to represent this location. Weirdly, that's one of the few places from the original game which lacks a proper stylized sign (Not counting the blank one seen at the end of Welcome to Rapture). I was also thinking that it could have been created by Irrational Games back on BioShock's development, because Digital Extreme who made the multiplayer reused at least the Fontaine Fruit poster which wasn't included in the original game, yet present on its artbook. Pauolo (talk) 17:53, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :I had a feeling this question might be raised. Let me express my deep gratitude to UpgradeTech for uploading this beautiful image from the game files and to you Pauolo for prompting him to do so in the first place. I would however, like to remind us all that this is a sign that only appears in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. Aside from the plain marquee from the Transit Hub, no actual sign for Neptune's Bounty exists. :Let us not make the mistake of assuming that the "visuals" of multiplayer are canon. Yes, the game narrative gives us a glimpse into the chaotic nature of the Rapture Civil War, but we've seen the result of trying to assume that the maps are real. There was the exhaustive debate over whether the Kashmir Restaurant (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) could be canonically considered an "extension" of the actual Kashmir Restaurant instead of just the redesign it really is. :I'm gald that we can include this image to the left on the Neptune's Bounty (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) article, but I really think it's a bad idea to use it as the marker on the original page or the Rapture Businesses article. :Unownshipper (talk) 04:09, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I know it would raise debate, hence my question instead. Honestly I don't see the MP maps as canon as well, but I thought using that logo wouldn't be too big of an issue considering the rest of the textures and props Digital Extreme reused from the main game. A shame though they didn't use or make a clean Dionysus Park logo, though they clearly reused textures from the original preserved map version. Pauolo (talk) 07:20, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Pier 1,2 and 3 I've noticed the sign Pier 4 is seen on the upper warf of Neptune's Bounty. So are there other piers? is there a much larger partion of Neptunes Bounty we dont see? Night at the Kashmir (talk) 16:17, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :What we see in the games is just a small slice of Rapture. We see giant skyscrapers all over the place and when we go in them we are only able to access a floor or two (Take a look at Dr. Steinman's offices in the Medical Pavilion. They don't even take up 1/4 of the building it's in. Another example is Arcadia. There is no way in heck that area could produce enough oxygen for the city.) Oddly we don't see access points to get to the rest of the building from the section we can get at, but that was probably a design decision. It wouldn't look very good if the player encountered huge numbers of blocked off areas. Some player would likely waste a lot of time trying to get around those barriers which is bad level design. :So yes, there should be other piers in Neptune's Bounty, we just don't see them. --Solarmech (talk) 17:21, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I think the developers had no choice but to show just the essentials of each district (more particularly their themes). What we see of Neptune's Bounty in BioShock seems to be only the part linked to Fontaine Fisheries, as the pier is directly connected to it through water gates to bring in the fish. Btw if you check out the city map, you will notice that there are three other bathysphere stations linked to Neptune's Bounty. Perhaps each one correspond to a specific pier, with one or more fisheries each, and that makes the multiplayer level plausible as canon. Pauolo (talk) 18:22, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Yea the multiplayer seems to have a stronger focus on the scrap yard and a small fish market, which could exist in other piers. There's also the entrance to the Transit Hub never seen in the area jack visits. ::Should I add a little note to the main page about it being Pier 4? ::Night at the Kashmir (talk) 19:58, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Pier 4 being the only main part of Neptune's Bounty we visit? Sure, I think that counts more as an observation than an interpretation. Pauolo (talk) 22:05, June 7, 2015 (UTC)